This is an application for funds to continue and expand the Computer Graphics Facility at Columbia University. The material which follows is organized into four major sections as follows. Section I. Gives a brief history of the Facility and describes why we believe that it should be expanded and how we propose to increase the services we provide for users outside New York City. Section II. Gives a detailed justification and explanation of the budget requested in this application. Section III. Gives a summary of the work which has been carried out in the Facility in the general areas of molecular structure and the relationship between molecular structure and biological function. It also describes the present and proposed activities in this area in both core and user research. Section IV. Gives a summary of the work which has been carried out in developing and using CARTOS, the system for Computer Reconstruction by Tracing of Serial Sections. In addition we describe the developments which we propose to continue and extend as part of the core research of the Facility and how these developments should contribute to the scientific activities in neurobiology which the Facility supports.